


Winter Morning

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Domestic Drabble [7]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Short, asami's background theory, lil angst, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Akihito and Asami discuss the older man’s past and their shared future.





	Winter Morning

Asami sat, a steaming mug in hand and Akihito tucked against his side. The blond was sipping his hot chocolate quietly, Yukiko fast asleep on his lap. The photographer was in one of Asami’s t-shirts and nothing else, just one of the incentives that he had used to convince his lover to start taking Sunday’s off so they could spend at least one day a week together.

They had recently moved into a new apartment which Akihito had done a surprisingly alright job of decorating. He had filled the lounge and adjoining kitchen with plants, green home essentials, and wooden furniture, the floor to ceiling windows filling the vibrant space with light. Yukiko certainly loved the new environment, spending her days basking in the sun on a bed of cat grass and nip.

The three were enjoying the morning on their emerald coloured loveseat, gazing over Tokyo’s skyline. The world outside was covered in a blanket of fresh fallen snow from the night before. It was exceedingly rare to get so much of it in the city, the ice making everything so much quieter and uncharacteristically peaceful.

Yuki purred, her pelt white as the snow outside. Akihito fiddled about on his phone, the man beside him silently enjoyed his bitter new addiction, coffee having recently replaced his alcoholism and nicotine dependence.

“My mum’s trying to make me go over for Christmas.” The blond sighed, putting his mobile aside.

“Do you plan to?”

“And leave you all alone? You’d starve to death without me.” He teased, losing his fingers in Yuki’s fluff.

“Not true. Kirishima would keep me alive.” Akihito chuckled at the other’s rare humour.

“Why don’t we spend Christmas with your family?” The blond suggested rather hopefully.

“My parents and I no longer speak.” Asami informed him, emotionless as he often was.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m homosexual.”

“Oh…” The photographer’s expression turned sympathetic. “I’m sorry.” Asami only shrugged, seeming completely unbothered. “Have you ever thought about… reaching out?” He asked.

“No. They could be dead by now for all I know.” Akihito looked down at Yuki as he tried to hide his cringe, gently playing with the happily vibrating cat’s toe-beans. He carefully considered whether to press for more information, considering Asami so rarely opened up and could so easily close himself back off. He’d been desperately harbouring a multitude of questions for so long, and the other so rarely offered any kind of information regarding his past.

“What were they like?” He inquired gently, attempting to appear nonchalant as to not make a big deal of the topic.

“My father was an accountant, and my mother was managing director for the Mizuho Financial Group.”

“Really?” Akihito seemed rather… underwhelmed in his surprise.

“What?”

“Nothing I just thought they’d be like… Yakuza or something.”

“Hardly, though my mother’s mere presence once made a man urinate.”

“Seriously?” Asami chuckled at the childhood memory, one of her employees having fainted and pissed himself during a display of her frigid fury.

“She was terrifying.” He mused.

“…Did you have anyone else?”

“Just my uncle.”

“Do you talk?”

“Not since he tried murdering me.”

“What!? Why!” Akihito’s shock and concern was always delightfully amusing, encouraging him to continue.

“After finding out I was homosexual he attempted to molest me, and after I fought him off he hit me with his car.” He explained, the blonde’s mouth left agape. He looked traumatised by the news, staring up at him horror stricken.

“Oh my God.” He whispered to himself, his arms automatically wrapping around the other as his protective nature kicked in.

“It’s in the past.” Asami assured, the other taking a moment to process the information.

“Is- is he in prison?”

“No.”

“… Is he dead?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“I didn’t ask if you did it, I just asked if he’s dead.” The blond pressed in a mumble.

“Yes, he’s dead.” He seemed surprisingly relieved at this, considering how opposed he usually was to such implications. Still, Akihito felt far more tense against him then before. “There’s no need to worry for what is over, we have far too much to occupy ourselves with in the present.”

“Right…” He nodded to himself, biting his lip. “What about… the future?” He asked, sounding rather nervous.

“What about it?”

“Well… do you think, maybe, you’d ever want to have kids? Or get married?” He looked afraid to know the answer, staring down at Yuki as she yawned. “I mean, not necessarily with me, and I’m not saying we should end things if you don’t, I was just… you know, wondering.” He tried his best to appear as though the other’s answer didn’t have the ability to plunge him into a morose state of depression. They both already knew Akihito desperately yearned for both those things but didn’t believe Asami could ever be the one with which he could have them.

“I never did, but if it’s with you…” He smiled as hope glittered in the other’s eyes, “maybe.” Akihito lit up like a child on Christmas morning. If not for the cat in his lap he probably would have thrown himself at Asami, but he somehow managed to restrain himself, leaning in for a deep kiss.

He grinned widely and cuddled up even closer to the older man, his heart humming with excitement.

Winter was quickly becoming his favourite season.


End file.
